


Please Don't Go

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Shiro panicks and so does Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith doesn't like being away from his dad for a whole night and decides that he knows the way back home...at least he thought he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I hope you're well today! Space dad and I hope you eat well and drink plenty of water. P.s I keep thinking about single dad shiro leaving keith with his parents for a night because he's out with friends and will be out late and Keith is supposed to be spending the night with his grandparents but bed time is different and he just wants his dad so he tries walking home and his grandparents are just like "shit Shiro we can't find Keith anywhere? we thought he was hiding but he's just gone."

The first time Keith is left alone with a babysitter, it’s when he’s only four-years-old and the night turns out to be a disaster.

  
It had taken _four years_ but Shiro’s family and friends had finally managed to convince the young man to take a night out with some friends. Ever since bringing Keith home (actually, really since returning home from his discharge, but no one wanted to bring that up again) Shiro’s whole world was centered around Keith. He was always around his little boy each and every day unless he had to work. That meant there was no time for Shiro to let loose or have fun away from Keith.

  
Though, it took weeks of begging and promising that Keith would be fine with them and several well thought out powerpoint, Shiro finally caved and decided a night out with friends wouldn’t hurt. After all, it would only be one night, and probably a couple hours at most.

  
He could handle that.

  
Right?

  
“Alright, okay. I think that’s it.” Shiro sighed reluctantly when he realized that he couldn’t stall any longer. The boys were already waiting in the car (they all knew Shiro, and thankfully they were all patient and waited for him).

  
“I think so.” Shiro’s mother laughed behind her hand as she eyed her nervous son. He was dressed for a night out and looked his age for once. He looked young and it almost brought tears to her eyes as she thought about how much he had already suffered. But if she started crying, there was no doubt Shiro would too, then Keith would and this whole night would be ruined.

  
“Son, go on. Have fun. I think your mother and I can handle Keith for the night.” Shiro’s father laughed and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We did raise _you,_ didn’t we?” At least, Shiro had the audacity to look sheepish at this comment.

  
“Yeah, sorry. I just worry.”

  
“A lot.” Shiro’s mother pointed out with a soft smile and Shiro grinned. “It’s alright sweetie. All parents do, but I _promise_ that Keith will be fine.”

  
“Alright. Alright. I see when I’m not wanted.” Shirt said in between laughter and knelt down beside Keith who was building a rather large tower out of blocks. He hadn’t even bothered to interact with his grandparents or dad and was more focused in his tower than talking to them. 

  
“I gotta go now kiddo.” Shirt said softly while Keith continued to build his tower. When Keith didn’t answer or even bother to look at him, Shiro only smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s forehead. He counted it as a success when Keith momentarily looked at him during the kiss, before returning his full attention back to his blocks. “Bye Keith, daddy will be here to pick you up tomorrow. Don’t cause too much trouble from gram and pops.”

  
Still Keith didn’t answer.

  
Instead of getting mad or upset, Shiro just chuckled before getting up and heading to the front door. His mother looked back at Keith, wondering if the child would regret not telling his father goodbye, but kept quiet at Shiro’s shake of the head.

  
“He’s fine mom. Besides I’ll call before bed. Thanks for watching him.” Shirt waved at his parents when he began to make his way outside. In the car, his friends all laughed at his reluctance to leave and eagerly started the car before he could change his mind. 

  
“It’s no problem dear. We’ll see you tomorrow!” Shirt’s mother waved after her son with her husband beside her.

  
“Have fun!” Shiro’s father reminded him causing Shiro to snort with a roll of his. Then he was gone before Keith even had time to finish his tower.

  
x.V.x

  
“Where’s daddy?” Keith finally asked when the clock on the wall read 9 in the evening. Keith knew it was 9 because the big hand on the clock was on the 12 and the little hand was on the 9 and his dad had taught him this because he was a big kid. And he was also very smart according to his dad.

  
“Daddy’s out with friends, remember? He’ll be gone the whole night so you’re staying with Pop and I.” Keith’s grandmother reminded him from where she stood int he kitchen, washing dishes. Keith was already dressed in his pajamas, fed and had a story read to. However, the one thing the grandparents had neglected to ask Shiro was when Keith’s bed time was. Keith’s grandfather believed that Shiro never let the child have fun and stay up late so, “let the boy have a bit of fun tonight.” His grandmother was more reluctant to let the child stay up but she figured when she saw any signs of fatigue he’d be ready for bed.

  
However, Keith was realizing that his dad was not coming home any time soon and it was way past his bed time.

  
8:30 was his bed time. No earlier and no later. Plus Tuesdays were bath night and his dad always had bath night.

  
Apparently his grandparents hadn’t gotten the memo.

  
“When will he be home?” Keith frowned, scratching at his hands.

  
“Probably around breakfast time. Maybe he’ll join us tomorrow.” His grandmother replied with a soft smile and Keith’s frown only deepened. “Aren’t you tired sweetie?”

  
Keith blinked owlishly at her. “Yes.”

  
This time it was Keith’s grandmother’s turn to blink in surprise. “Oh sweetheart, alright. Why didn’t you say anything? Let’s get you to bed now. You like your bed here, don’t you?” Keith was still frowning but he nodded when his grandmother guided him towards his bedroom. It was familiar and Keith usually was happy to be in his racecar themed bed, but usually his dad was just down the hall from him.

  
Just in case, you know?

  
It only took a few minutes for Keith’s grandparents to both say goodnight with Keith’s grandfather taking a moment to ruffle his hair with a fond smile. If he hadn’t been by Shiro’s side through the entire adoption process, he would have sworn that Keith was Shiro’s biological son. They looked so much _alike._ Keith even had those big eyes, full of wonder, that Shiro had when he was Keith’s age.

  
The image brought a smile to the old man’s face as he went to bed that night.  
Neither expected the night to turn into a nightmare.

  
After a few minutes of silence, Keith had decided that he wasn’t about to spend the night without his dad. He couldn’t. His dad never left him alone overnight and the thought was making Keith feel panicked. 

  
So he did the only logical thing, for a four-year-old.  
Keith decided to go home.

  
_By himself._

  
At 9:30 at night.

  
Keith packed his bag quietly and slipped on his sneakers, that were hidden under the long edges of his pajamas. He decided to keep his stuffed lion outside of his backpack and hold it in his arms, just in case his lion got scared. He wouldn’t want that to happen to his poor lion. Luckily, Keith still had the small pumpkin flashlight from when he went trick-or-treating with Shiro, and it had brand new batteries.

  
With everything packed and set, Keith opened the front door to his grandparents house and ventured the long walk home.

  
All the while, his grandparents slept, unaware of what was happening.

  
x.V.x  
Admittedly, Shiro was having a good time. He hadn’t even worried about Keith all night. Okay, he only worried about Keith about ten times, but that was actually a record for the young father. On a normal day, Shiro worried about 20 times and called Keith at least a dozen times. So far, Shiro had only called twice. Once for a check-in with his parents and once to say goodnight to Keith. Thankfully, Keith was alright and his parents were too busy laughing to scold him on his worry. Even Keith sounded alright when he was talking to Shiro on the phone, even when most of the conversation was about what food Keith was currently eating (he seriously had a thirty minute conversation where all Keith talked about was the spaghetti his grandparents made).

  
Shiro hadn’t realized how much he needed this night out with friends, to wind down and have fun. They didn’t do much.

  
It was just dinner and then a bonfire down at the beach with drinks and sitting around a fire. It was perfect for catching up, playing music from their car radios and watching the sunset. He’d even joined in several water fights (Shiro was proud to still hold the title of Champion of the Water Fights).  
He was having a good time.

  
That didn’t mean that Shiro didn’t miss Keith (because he did).

  
But, Shiro knew he had to let Keith grow up without him sometimes. He couldn’t always be hovering over Keith. They both were going to have their own lives to live, and even if he didn’t want to, Shiro had to learn to accept that.  
As the night was beginning to wind down, it was nearing ten pm when Shiro got a phone call.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Oh my god Shiro, thank god you answered!” It was Shiro’s mother and the desperate fear in her voice made Shiro’s blood run cold. His entire body tensed and he immediately moved himself away from his group of friends, who were all watching him by now. Shiro’s first thoughts went straight to Keith.

  
_Had he gotten hurt? Was Keith okay? Did he get sick?_

  
“Mom? What’s going on? Is Keith okay?” Shiro hated how his voice was already shaking. He didn’t even know if there really was anything wrong. This could all just be one big misunderstanding.

  
“Oh god, Shiro.”

  
Shiro’s heart was slowly sinking.

  
“Mom?!”

  
“Shiro! _Oh god,_ we put Keith to bed just an hour ago. He was okay, and we kissed him goodnight and read him stories like you told us.” Shiro’s mother’s breathing was far too heavy and quick for Shiro’s liking. He could feel his body tingling with adrenaline already. “He asked about you and he didn’t seem too happy that you weren’t coming home until tomorrow - and I guess he didn’t listen to you - but I thought he would be okay -”

  
“Mom,” Shiro swallowed thickly, knowing that he was seconds away from having a nervous breakdown in front of everyone. “What. Happened?”

  
“Keith’s gone!” Shiro felt as if his entire world was coming crashing down at his mother’s words. Noises were becoming softer and softer and the vision around the corners of his eyes were darkening. Gone? Keith was gone?

  
“Your father and I thought he was playing hide-and-seek so we looked all over the house for him. But Shiro we cannot find him. He’s not in the house!” His mother cried hastily. Though, her words were barely heard by Shiro until he felt several hands gripping him. Two voices were calling for him and asking if he was okay but all Shiro felt was a numbness in his body.

  
“We’ve already called the cops and the entire neighborhood has began a search party.” Shiro didn’t know how much more he could actually handle before he passed out. This can’t be happening. This isn’t real. Keith can’t be missing. My baby can’t be gone!

  
“Shiro? Shiro? Hey! Snap out of it!” Shiro blinked blearily when the face of one of his closest friends came into view. “Look, your boy needs you right now, and I know you’re hurting but think about Keith.” Shiro swallowed, barely holding back tears but suddenly his friend’s words were burning a new fire in Shiro’s eyes.  He couldn’t be _weak;_ not when Keith needed him.

  
“There we go. Up you go.” The group surrounding Shiro were all staring at Shiro with determined looks as if they were seconds away from leaving. Leaving to start searching that is. “Now, let’s go find us your boy.”

  
x.V.x

  
This had been a stupid idea.

  
If Keith are older, like his dad, he would have added a not so nice word to that thought, because it was beyond stupid.

  
Keith had made it about a block before his house before he got lost. Then for the past two hours Keith tried to remember the way back or he tried to find his way home, but it was no use. Keith was only getting more and more lost with each step, and by now he was in a completely unfamiliar neighborhood.  
For a while, Keith was seized with blind panic as he clutched his stuffed lion tightly to his chest and held onto his pumpkin flashlight. He’d never been so scared in his life. Every little noise in the dark, every small sound or movement terrified Keith right to the bone.

  
He just wanted to go home.

  
He wanted his bed.

  
He wanted his blanket.

  
He wanted to see Lance’s stupid drawing of all of them on his fridge.

  
He wanted the notebook that Pidge had forgotten at his house.

  
Most of all, Keith wanted his daddy.

  
Keith sniffled, having been crying for a long, long time now out of terror. He was huddled under a lamp at the corner of the unfamiliar street with lion pressed to his face and his flashlight clutched in one hand. His heart was racing and his stomach was turning with painful twists. Keith was so scared that his daddy would never find him and he would be lost, and hungry and cold _forever._  
Keith felt a fresh wave of tears fall down his cheeks and his cries grew louder at the thought.

  
He wanted his daddy.

  
Where was his daddy?

  
“…th?”

  
Suddenly there was a shout. It was very faint and far away but Keith could still hear it. It had sounded like his name. Someone was calling his name! Keith froze for a second, fearing that it was a monster out to get him.

  
“…eith?” No. That wasn’t any monster. That voice - it was familiar. _It could only belong to one person._

  
“Daddy?!” Keith cried, tears still racing down his cheeks. He didn’t budge from the spot where he was. “Daddy!”

  
The voice stopped and soon Keith could hear several other voices all calling out for him. Soon enough, he could hear faint sounds of footsteps and Keith curled into his lion as his body trembled.

  
“Keith?”

  
“Daddy!” Keith sobbed when his father’s voice was clearer than before. There was no doubt that this was his daddy. Keith was absolutely sure of it and his heart swelled at the thought that his daddy had found him. “Daddy! Daddy!”

  
“Keith!” His daddy shouted, sounding much closer to him. But Keith still couldn’t see his daddy anywhere and that thought scared him again. He pressed up even more against the light post.

  
“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!” Keith sobbed and soon he could hear the sound of several footsteps in the distance.

  
“Keith?!”

  
“Keith!”

  
“Keith!”

  
_“Keith!”_

  
“Daddy!” Keith cried before burying his face in his lion. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer and Keith prayed that it would be his daddy. In the next few agonizing moments, Keith couldn’t answer when he heard more and more shouts of his name, due to his tears but soon enough Keith felt himself being lifted off the ground and into the air. 

  
Keith howled, fearing for a split second, that he was being grabbed by a monster until a familiar set of arms held him tightly and pressed him against their chest. Keith could feel the familiar texture of a prosthetic arm and he sobbed with relief.

  
“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.”

  
“Oh Keith. Oh my god. _Keith.”_ Keith heard his daddy whisper and a hand was soon stroking Keith’s hair. Keith could feel himself beginning to relax as all of the terrifying moments caught up to him and he never ever wanted to let go. “Thank god you’re safe. Oh, Keith, I was so worried.” Keith found himself crying harder when he heard his own daddy beginning to cry.

  
_This was his fault._

  
“Sorry. Sorry. Daddy. Sorry.”

  
“Shush, you’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe with me. I’ve got you my little Star.” Shiro choked through tears, as he weakly feel to his knees. His entire body was drained of energy from the stress and horror he had been through looking for Keith. They’d been lucky to have found Keith so quickly after Shiro’s mother called, but it hadn’t been quick enough.

  
“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” Shiro said firmly, squeezing Keith tighter. _“Never_ ever again, promise me!”

  
“Never. Never. Never.” Keith cried even harder, burying his face into his daddy’s warm jacket and Shiro finally sagged with relief.

“Oh god, Keith. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you, never do that again.”

“Never.”

  
“Alright, you’re okay. You’re okay.” Shiro hushed Keith quietly, as he rocked Keith in order to calm his crying. He couldn’t even imagine how scared Keith must have been (lost and all alone) after how _terrified_ Shiro had felt. He could hear the others talking to alert everyone that Keith had been found, but Shiro ignored it all in favor of comforting Keith.

  
“You’re alright baby, it’s okay. You don’t have to be scared anymore. I’ve got you.” Shiro whispered softly, stroking Keith’s hair and wiping the tears off Keith’s red face.

  
“Wanted Daddy. Sorry.” Keith hiccuped.

  
“I know, I know. I’m here. Daddy’s got you.” Shiro replied and brushed his thumb under Keith’s eyes. The little boy was slowly beginning to calm down and his cries were now hiccups, though his face was still red. Shiro was sure he looked the same with red eyes and tear tracks on his face, but he could care less about that because his boy was safe and sound in his arms. _“Daddy’s always got you.”_


End file.
